


Was It Really That Bad?

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Halo Kink, M/M, Mates, Rouge Cupid, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flock decide that they are all needed on a hunt involving demons, a witch and humans...armed humans. Seemed simple, Eight against eight. What they did not expect, was the power that the witch had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Type of Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is people. The beginning of the second part of this series and another chapter. I am happy to be writing this for you.

**Blake Porter**

**Age: 17**

**Year: 1998**

Blake had been drilling for an hour an a half. She was hot, sweaty and sore. Jackson pinned her arm again. "Get out of it." He said in her ear. Blake concentrated and pulled herself forward, flipping out of his grip. She spun on her heel and kicked him in the stomach. Jackson grabbed her foot as he fell and pulled her down with him. Jackson recovered faster than Blake did. He jumped up and pinned her to the ground. He took the fake gun and put it to her head. 

"Kill." He said. Blake was panting. Jackson got up. Blake knelled and said,

"It hurts." Jackson turned, his large frame, looming in the sun. 

"It does." He explained. "Pain is a signal." He told her as he threw her a water bottle. "Learn to ignore the pain." He took a swig of water. While Blake was drinking her water, her Sargent said,"You have to protect your brothers on the battlefield, no matter how bad the pain is, protect your brothers." Blake put the water bottle down, confused as to why he was talking about morals. He set his own bottle down and raised his fists. "Again." 

Blake charged her commander. He swung his fist at her. Blake dodged the fist by rolling under his forearm. She punched him in his exposed side. The Sargent groaned when she struck him. 

"No matter how much pain you are in," He said as he thew a punch at his charge. Blake blocked the punch and threw one of her own. "You fight to protect your brothers. Protect your family."He swung his leg out, Blake jumped over them and spun to the side. "If you are alive, and they are in danger, you keep fighting until you free them-" He hit Blake in the chest. She fell to the ground. He pinned her down, "or until you die."

He let her up. Blake, panting, hot and sore, got up. Her limbs were shaking from the strain of the intense fighting.

"Endurance, Blake Porter." He said. "It can and will save your life." He pat her on the back. "Learn to master all forms of endurance."

**Present:**

Penny had finished recovering two weeks ago. Lucifer and Penny found out that there were seventy main doors that a human could pass through. They know knew that there were over three thousand drawers and if they counted the closet doors, refrigerator doors, trap door, any type of door, there were about ten thousand doors. 

Because Penny and Lucifer were counting doors, Penny ended up finding a sparing room. It was extremely dusty and looked like it had not been used in a long time. Blake decided to make that room her project as Penny recovered. Michael helped her as well. He offered to snap it clean, but Blake said they would enjoy it better if they cleaned the room manually. 

So together, Blake and Michael moved, pushed and pulled furniture that was trashed away. Next was dusting. There was a lot of dust. Blake and Michael ended up each with a vacuum cleaner and sucked the dust away. They dust was crusted onto most of the surfaces in the room. So Blake and Michael each got a Spackle knife and scrapped of the crusted dust. 

That took two days. Blake thought that while she was sleeping, Michael snapped some of the crust away. But she didn't care all that much. The next step in their plan was replacing the floors, walls, lighting and cooling system. That Blake allowed Michael to snap up. 

In three days they had a sparing room, fully equip. It had a sparing arena, multiple punching bags, and workout equipment. Michael insisted that he update all of the equipment as well. Blake was going to deny him, but one of the springs snapped when Blake crawled in the arena, proving his point. 

The sparing room was up to Michael's code. 

"So," Blake said, filling up a water bottle in the sink. "You want to spar with me?" Michael was taken aback. 

"I am the Commander of Heaven." He said. Blake sipped her water.

"So?" She asked.

"You are out matched." Blake laughed and said,

"Prove it." 

"Blake," He said as if he was talking to a young fledgling. "I have thousands of years of fighting. I am thousands of times stronger than you. You have no chance of beating me." Blake stepped in the arena and wrapped her hand with tape. 

"I think that you can only fight so well in your Vessel. And what's it hurt?" She asked wrapping the other hand. "I get hurt badly, you can just heal me, right?" Michael rolled his eyes and stepped into the arena. 

They stood. Blake and Michael sizing each other up.

"Don't go easy on me. My enemies won't." She said. 

"We are training. Failure is how you learn." He replied to her. Blake crouched and raised her fists in front of her. Michael noted that her priority was keeping her enemy away from her. She was a defensive fighter.

Blake saw Michael look over her. She knew what he saw in her, her defensive position. Blake rushed him, when he did not expect it. She did not strike though, just got close, then retreated. Michael looked surprised by her attack. Michael went on the defensive front. Blake rushed him again, this time, punching out at his chest. Michael deflected her hand. Blake twisted back and around the angel. She turned her body faster than he did, she was looking at his back when she struck. 

She kicked the back of his knees and he fell to the ground. Blake grabbed his neck and pulled him backwards, so his belly was exposed. 

"Kill." She said with a smile. He looked shocked that a human could pin him on his ass. She smiled at his shocked face and kissed his lips. They continued their training until Sam and Cas found the both of them. 

The two males saw Blake and Michael both laying on the sparing room floor, next to each other, but exchanging punches and kicks. Blake managed to get out of the angels hold by hitting his kidneys. She flipped out of his embrace, but he grabbed her leg. Michael pinned her hands over her head and her knees on the ground. It was Blake's belly that was exposed this time. 

"Kill." Sam and Cas heard. The two of them walked forward. Michael looked up and relaxed for a fraction of a second. Blake used the relaxation as force against the angel. She put her back to his chest and heaved him over her. Michael slammed his back on the ground, stunned by the retaliation. Blake flipped over him and lay on his chest. She kissed his neck, looked up and said,

"Kill." She stood and helped him up. "You underestimated me, Michael." She said in a fake hurt tone. "Don't do that." She reprimanded. 

"You took on the Commander of Heaven?" Sam asked. He noticed that the two of them had sweat marks on their shirts. 

"Yeah. Needed a challenge." She said, grabbing her drink. 

"Michael is a challenge." Cas said, looking at his older brother. 

"We have a pretty even score." Michael said, smirking at the human. 

"You are only winning because you hit me in the boob." She gulped her water. "I gave you no crotch shots." She told him.

"All is fair in love and war." Michael said, stepping out of the arena. Blake rolled her eyes and jumped out. 

"We wanted to invite you both to lunch." Cas said. Blake looked at the raven haired angel and said,

"Food sounds fantastic."

-

Blake was eating her sandwich on the counter, glass of water next to her, and Michael looking at the sandwich.

"It's a dagwood." She said, inhaling another bite. 

"I've never heard of a tree species called that." Michael said, inspecting her sandwich. Blake chewed her food before saying,

"It's from a cartoon." She picked up the sandwich and said, "It deals with the size of the sandwich."

"There is no such system of measurement." He commented. Blake was going to say more when Lucifer joined them.

"I believe that we have found a case, Penny and I." He clarified. Blake set her sandwich down and picked up her drink and plate. She wanted an apple, but had no hands for it. Michael, sensing what she wanted, was going to get it for her. However, Blake bent down at the knees and bit on an apple in the fruit basket. With the apple safely in her mouth, she began to walk to the common room of the Bunker. 

Gabriel was sitting on Sam's lap on the couch. Sam's large body holding the blonde angel close to his. Sam kept blowing short puffs of air in Gabriel's hair. Gabriel reacted by flicking Sam's knee. 

Penny had her head in Lucifer's lap on the other couch. Penny brought her knees up and rested the computer on them as the others joined. Lucifer ran his hands through her hair. Dean and Cas took on one of the chairs together. Wen Blake and Michael walked in, Blake sat on the floor, in front of the plush chair. Michael sat behind her and began to braid her black hair. 

Blake spit the apple out, set it aside and took another bite of her sandwich. 

"I think that we all need to be on this case." Penny said after all of them were situated in a chair or couch. 

"Why would the eight of us need to be on a hunt?" Dean asked. Cas opened his mouth to say something to Dean, but closed it when Dean looked at him. Cas smiled slightly, understanding that the question was not meant for him to answer. 

"Ahh," Penny said, clicking on the key pad. "Because of this." She turned the computer around and showed the others the link. The video played. It depicted four demons in a gas station. The four of them were talking in a circle. Then the turned to the left. Each of them took out a knife and slit the one's throat. The demons turned and laughed at the camera. The closet to the camera threw the knife at it. The footage died.

"Okay, but way are all eight of us needed?" Sam asked Penny. She turned the computer and said,

"Many of the humans in the town started killing each other." She scrolled down the police report and added,

"And there are about thirty heavily armed humans." Blake finished her water and said,

"Are they under martial law yet?" Penny squinted at the screen.

"No." She started, "But no one is permitted to exit or enter."

"Why can't they leave?" Michael asked. 

"The humans have set up a perimeter, keeping them in. The police have set another one to keep people from entering." She looked at the screen again. "Reports say that as the days go by, more and more people become terrorists."

"So you want me to kill them." Blake said in a monotone. Penny blushed, but did nothing to deny what she was hinting at. Blake sighed, "Wouldn't be the first time I have taken care of terrorists, Penny." She pulled out her pocket knife and began to cut an apple. "I'm a CIA agent." She pulled a slice from the apple, "I don't take pointless lives." She said, taking a bite of the apple.

"How many armed humans are there?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "It changes everyday." 

"What type of arms do they have." Dean asked.

"They live in Arkansas." Penny said with a huff. The humans understood immediately what type of weapons they were going to be dealing with. 

"What type of weapons are we dealing with?" Lucifer asked them. 

"Semi- automatic. Most likely." Dean said to him. 

"How are we going to get into the town without being killed?" Penny asked. Michael smiled and said,

"Leave that to me,"

*

Turns out, all of the crazed humans were working with the demons. And they were both in a large warehouse. The eight of them had a plan to take out the demons and then the humans. 

The moment the plan was made, the plan went to shit. They were supposed to avoid the main warehouses building simply because it was completely empty and had no cover. 

If you asked Lucifer and Penny what happened as to why they were in the main room, they would tell you that they had to retreat back into the room, because the demons were too strong. 

Gabriel and Sam would tell you that they chased a squad of demons into the building's main room.

Castiel and Dean would say that they were fighting the demons, but the demons pushed them back into the room because of the fight.

Both Michael and Blake would readily admit to jumping into the heat of the battle, the two of them just ran into the middle of the building together, killing whatever demons were there. Blake killed the humans that were terrorizing the people on the perimeter of the circle before jumping into the heat.

Once all of the demons were killed, the human came in.

Gabriel and Lucifer managed to stop all of the guns from working. This is what saved the humans from being killed on the spot. One problem the flock encountered was that all of the humans were now forced into hand-to-hand combat. The next problem that the eight of them faced were the numbers. It was thirty five against eight. The four Archangels did not want to go nuclear because, while it would kill the enemies, it would also seriously harm their humans.

So they fought on.

Everyone but Gabriel and Blake had a hard time killing the humans. Lucifer, who had wanted to kill humans for so long, seemed to be having the hardest time with it. Dean and Sam both took an oath to save  _people_ and hunt  _things._ Not save the greater population of humans and kill the others. Penny was dealing with her own moral issues. She was training to be a veterinarian, and while that dealt with the saving of animals, she had the vast knowledge of saving humans too. Cas dealt with the killing human problem by knocking them out. The only problem was, they were somehow immune to its effects after a period of time. 

Gabriel had no problems killing humans who threatened to kill his flock mates. He had been the Trickster for so long, he could separate his love for humans from the need to bring justice. Gabriel killed each and every one of them swiftly. 

Blake had no problems either. She had been trained to kill for as long as she could remember. While she hated that part of her life most of the time, she was grateful that she had the knowledge now. Blake reloaded her gun and fired at a human that was getting to close to Penny.

The Agent knew what was happening. They were trying to split them all up, so they had to face many people at once. And it was working. Blake shot another clip into the nearest set of humans. She dropped her empty clip and dismantled the gun. She used the two main parts of the gun as knives and stabbed two humans at once. She saw a human aim for her and used one of the enemies as a human shield. 

Dean killed his first human when one got to close to Sammy. Lucifer killed his first human when Penny's life was threatened...again. Cas and Gabriel were working their way to each other through the mass of humans. Blake noticed a shadow. She flowed it and saw a human with an automatic weapon.

However he got it, Blake would not let him use it. She pulled out her spare gun and fired a bullet in his head. The body fell to the ground. Blake ran for the weapon. She picked it up and began to mow down the adversaries. 

With the last human killed by Michael, Blake unloaded the gun and threw it aside. The eight of them, covered in blood, convened by the main door.

"Why do you think they did this?" Cas asked, looking at the thirty fallen humans. Dean, Sam, and Blake knelt down and inspected them for tattoos or brands that would explain what happened to them. 

"Sometimes you just don't know," Dean said, finding nothing on the humans, "I guess." He finished, not satisfied with his own answer. The humans stood and looked at the damage they caused. 

"How are we going to get rid of all these bodies?" Sam asked. Gabriel was about to snap them away but stopped when Penny said,

"We don't." The others looked at her. She sighed. "The police think that they are terrorists, right?" She waved her hand to the room. "Let them think this is a mass cult killing." She finished. 

"It makes sense," Lucifer said to the silence. Nobody liked the idea of leaving the bodies for the police to find, but it made more sense than thirty humans just vanishing. The humans walked to the larger door that lead to a smaller room, this one falling apart at the seems. 

The angels were ushering the humans into a tight circle. They protected the humans like the Secret Service would to the President. They had to disperse when a large concrete piping pole blocked their way. The angels got on the right side of the humans and the humans scaled the pole. It was then that the day went to shit.

The angels were thrown around like rag dolls. Then the humans. They were all scattered and no where near each other, completely open to attack. The hunters grabbed guns while the angels pulled out their angel blades. 

"None of that now." A cold voice said from the shadows. The angels found that they could not move. They could not move their Grace and they could not move their bodies, the were trapped the same way a ring of holy fire traps an angel. 

The humans began to run for each other, not knowing that the angels were immobilized.

"You too." The humans were met with another wave of energy, pushing them away from each other. Blake was thrown particularly hard though a wall and into the other room, out of the sight of all. 

Sam was thrown into a sitting position on a slab of concrete. Dean was laying on the ground, stunned by the blow he got to his head. Penny skidded back to the concrete piping pole.  Penny had a perfect view as to who was harming them. He was, in all senses, hot. He had black hair that stuck up in all the right places, white teeth, the ideal height in a man, tan skin and he was all power and muscle.

"Do you have  _any_ idea how hard it is to get all  _eight_ of you here?" He walked to Penny, his hips swaying from side to side. He crouched in front of the human and stroked her hair. 

"Penny Spring." Was all he said. Penny heard a growl from the distance and knew it was Lucifer telling the man to back off. The man chuckled darkly and walked to Sam. He smiled evilly and ran his hand in his brown hair. The man saw Gabriel struggle and he smiled at the enraged Archangel.

Don't bother." He said, walking to Dean. He ran his hand though the eldest Winchester. "You'd be surprised what a human will do when they are given the weapons and the leadership to do something dangerous." He flicked his wrist and Blake was dragged into the room, at the foot of the dangerous man. He grabbed Blake's hair, forcing her body up. He whispered something in her ear. 

Blake did not flinch, but she did pale. 

"You know she has another name." He flicked his wrist again, and Blake found herself back in the other room, forced to do nothing but listen to what was going on in the other room. "She has a special name. A title in fact." He looked at Michael. "You should ask her." 

"What are you doing?" Dean choked out. The man smiled and pinned the three humans down. He pulled out an angel blade and ran it across Dean's face. 

"My job." He looked around the room. "You know that cupids need a vessel too?" Dean and Sam groaned, a painful memory being brought up. "Yes. Mine was a witch." He looked at his body. "Having a witch as a vessel means that I am not as strong as an angel," He left the thought hanging. "But I am more powerful." he paced around the room. "A human could easily beat me in strength, but I am so much more powerful than the likes of your kind." He spat. 

"Do you know how many humans you Winchesters have killed?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Many. Humans that could have found love." He talked as if he was in a memory. "But you killed them." He sighed. "Then Blake Porter started killing mine as well." He knew she was in agony in the other room. "And she started killing humans before you Winchesters started hunting with Daddy." The rouge angel spoke. "I was going to kill the three of you, but then you found each other." He looked to the four Archangels. "Cas became an Archangel and you two matted to them." He pointed his blade to Gabriel and Cas.

He focused on Michael and Lucifer. 

"Then you both sprinted out of the Cage when Father freed you. You both killed so many humans," He smiled, as if he was listening to a joke, "only to find love." He said to the four angels. He looked at the three humans in the room, then at the angels. 

"Michael, you killed so many." He paused and snarled. "That's why you are not even going to see Blake as she dies." The four of them growled at the threat, but still unable to move. "You can't move. I am going to let you watch them die, slowly. Then I am going to remove their souls and destroy them." The cupid promised. He looked at the three humans and felt the presence of the fourth. 

"Lust is powerful." He smiled. "Love used to be pure for me. Patient, Kind." He smiled darkly. "Not anymore." He raised his hand to snap his fingers. "If they don't fuck their Grace Mate in the next twenty four hours, they die." He smiled at the angels. "And you can't move." He laughed at the angels.

And snapped his fingers.

*

Blake felt the wave of heat. It surrounded her, consumed her. It was all she thought about. It was fire in her veins. She could feel a pulse in her eyes, in her thighs, in her chest. She could hear the blood boil in her ears. She moaned in agony. 

She could have been feeling the pain for three seconds, three minutes, three hours, three days or even three hundred years, either way, this was agony. 

But she could hear a voice.

"You can do nothing. The humans can't move in this state." She heard boots click on the ground. She heard what the creature was, and had a plan in her head before she was cursed. "They are in so much pain right now." The voice commented. "How about I give you some of your own." 

 _"Pain is a signal...Learn to ignore the pain."_ She heard the lesson Sargent Jackson gave her. Blake began to push the pain back like she was taught. She breathed through it. 

Pain.

Pain.

Agony. 

It was all she felt. Blake managed to get an arm on the ground, an arm that could be used to push her up. But it hurt to much.

 _Learn to ignore the pain!_ The voice shouted at her. Blake inhaled sharply and put her other hand on the ground and began to push. It was such agony. But then she heard a shout of pain from Dean. 

 _"You fight to protect your brothers. Protect your family...If you are alive, and they are in danger, you keep fighting until you free them...or until you die."_ The voice said. _You are alive._ She thought.  _You keep fighting._ She repeated his words in her head. Blake panted once, closed her eyes and focused on the pain. She pushed it back and opened her eyes. Blake pushed herself up, as agonizing as it was, she managed it. 

Blake grabbed a gun with one bullet in it, and an angel blade. She stumbled to the door and snarled at what she saw. Blake, pain momentarily forgotten, was pissed. All of the angels were not able to move, and neither were the other humans. The rouge cupid was about ten feet from her, and his back was to her. He was crouching over Dean, with an angel blade beginning to cut into his tan flesh. 

The Agent charged him. She turned and slammed her back in the angel's chest, pushing him into the broken wall. Blake flung herself back and recalled that his strength was human, but he was both witch and cupid.

Blake panted as the cupid brushed himself off. He smiled at her and raised his hand. Blake dove out of the way from whatever type of spell he was trying to kill her with. 

"Blake Porter. I am happy that you still have fight." He shot another beam at her, which she only just managed to dodge. Blake ran for the angel/witch. He deflected it and swung an arm out. Blake ducked under it. She rose, he struck again. Blake caught the arm and twisted the angel around. She was going to stab him, but a new wave of agony hit her. 

The hunter found herself on the ground. "You really live up to the title, don't you?" He said. Blake growled and somersaulted herself upright. She punched the angel and kicked him. He groaned and backed away. Blake held her side as he looked at her. "You didn't tell them you nickname?" He laughed maniacally. She charged him again, but instead of hitting him, she jumped on a slab and rebounded off of it. 

Blake was tiring quickly, the spell taking over her control. She had to act.

And she needed to act  _now!_

It all really came down to her. All other hunters were out of commission and the angels were immobilized, and Blake had a cupid witch hybrid at full power and Blake was dying on the inside. 

"Free us, " She panted, not even recognizing her own voice, "and you live." She tried. The angel laughed and pulled out his own angel blade. He held it up as Blake did. 

"You won't stop killing." 

"Only those that threaten peace." She whispered in pain. It was the cupid that charged this time. Blake was always better on the defensive. She excelled at it. But in this state, she was slow and sloppy. Talking time seemed to be over with this angel. 

Blake stabbed out and kicked at the same time. The angel went down and hit his back to the stone ground. Blake pulled out her angel blade and stabbed him in the stomach, killing the angel, freeing the witch. She straddled the former angel and twisted the blade in his stomach.

"You are human." She managed to get out. She could feel seven other eyes on her, which she ignored. "If you refuse to comply, I will give you as slow of a death as we are getting." She twisted the blade again.

"Free all of us." She demanded. The angel laughed and coughed blood on the hunters face.

"Can't." He said. "You humans have already been infected." 

"Then free the Archangels." She ordered him. The witch shook his head. Blake said nothing, but she did twist the blade.

"I know the human body better than most." She said conversationally. "I know that if I push another centimeter forward, you will die in a minute. But I also know if I keep this blade here, it will take you two days to die." The angel, for the first time, looked scared. "I am not afraid of this." She told him. "Free the angels, and you get a quick death." 

"I can't say the same about you." He said to her. She laughed and said,

"I know." She sighed in agony, control falling faster and faster. "Do it." The former angel smiled and waved his hand. 

"When you kill me," He coughed. Blake whined in pain. "The spell will be lifted." Blake knew that no one could get up with a blade lodged in a stomach that deep. She, somehow, managed to get up. She held the gun with the single bullet down, aimed at the witches head.

"You have earned that title." He breathed. "You truly are," He wheezed. "A Child of Death." Blake said nothing, but fired the gun. 

She dropped the gun the same time she felt her body begin to drop. 

But warm arms caught her. The fire in her veins was, for a moment, sated. She breathed in the scent as a wave of desire, not pain, laced her body. She panted and whined in need. Michael lifted her up on her feet. She looked around and saw that Dean was pulling away Cas' trench coat, Sam eating Gabriel's neck and Lucifer claiming Penny's lips.

"Fuck." She got out. She was fighting the urge to take Michael right here on the ground. She would do it too, that was the problem.

"That is the idea." Gabriel smirked at them. 

"We are leaving." Cas said to his brothers. Dean was taking his own coat off, not caring if anyone saw what he was doing. Cas looked at Michael and Blake while Gabriel was looking at Lucifer and Penny.

"You have to know," Cas moaned out. "That a lust spell can only work if both parties-" Cas didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, he just flew off. Gabriel was going to as well, but he knew if he did not finish what the youngest stated, it would mean death for the two females.

"Both parties must want it equally." He got out before taking Sam off to the Bunker. Lucifer whispered something in Penny's ear and took off. 

"Blake-" Was all that Michael said. Blake, control no longer in her body, started to attack the Commander of Heaven's lips with her own. Blake felt the air shift around her and she found herself in her and Michael's room. Blake pushed Michael on the bed, and attached her lips to his neck. She pulled back and felt horrible.

She flung herself off of his body, knowing how wrong this was. Her only successful relationship was ruined, 

And it was all because fucking cupid witch hybrid. 


	2. Well That Happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas flies Dean back to their Bunker room to take care of the lust spell.

Cas heard the moans of his mate when the cupid enforced the Lust Spell on Dean. Cas was going to kill that cupid. Dean was kicking the ground in pain. Then the cupid had the nerve to pull out an angel blade. Before the hybrid began to cut Dean, he pushed a wave of pain into the hunter. Cas felt the echo of Dean's pain in his Grace. The cupid raised the knife to cut the hunter before him, but Dean was never cut.

Blake charged the angel and slammed him into the wall with her back.  Cas was shocked that the hunter could recover from such an agonizing spell. He watched Blake fling herself back. She panted as the cupid brushed himself off. He smiled at her and raised his hand. Blake dove out of the way from whatever type of spell he was trying to kill her with. 

"Blake Porter. I am happy that you still have fight." He shot another beam at her, which she only just managed to dodge. Blake ran for the angel/witch. He deflected it and swung an arm out. Blake ducked under it. She rose, he struck again. Blake caught the arm and twisted the angel around. She was going to stab him, but a new wave of agony hit her. 

The hunter found herself on the ground. "You really live up to the title, don't you?" He said. Cas had no idea what title she had. Dean, Sam and Penny were trying to get up, to move, but they were in too much pain to do so. Blake growled and somersaulted herself upright. She punched the angel and kicked him. He groaned and backed away. Blake held her side as he looked at her. Cas was fascinated at the human, who was fighting through the agony of the spell and whatever punch she had hit her. "You didn't tell them you nickname?" He laughed maniacally. _Tell us what?_ Cas thought. He could do nothing but watch as she charged him again, but instead of hitting him, she jumped on a slab and rebounded off of it. 

"Free us," Cas heard her say. She was sweating and trembling. The chances of her staying up were getting slimmer and slimmer as she fought on. "Or you die."  The cupid laughed and pulled out his own blade. Words and attacks were exchanged quickly. Blake got the upper hand, pinning the angel to the ground and stabbed him.

Cas saw the light of the angel die, but the witch part of him was keeping him alive. "You are human." Blake said. How she knew this, Cas would have to ask her later, Dean whined again. His attention snapped back to his mate. In doing so, Cas missed the conversation until the end.

"You truly are, a Child of Death." _Death can have no children._ Cas thought. But he knew that was not what it meant. Blake had killed before, and she shot the witch. Cas felt the bond fall from him and he rushed over to his mate. 

"Cas." Dean groaned. Dean began to push off his trench coat. The angel knew that Dean needed to have sex with him, and quickly. He asked Dean to wait, which Dean ignored. Cas looked at Michael, who was holding a blood spattered Blake. 

"We are leaving." Cas said as Dean managed to take the coat off. Dean reached for his own. Cas felt the need to tell them something, "You have to know" He moaned when Dean began to whisper in his ear,

"Oh angel." He heard. Cas really needed to get the message to the other half of the flock. "I am going to fuck you so hard," Cas tried to ignore what Dean was saying, but his cock was on board with whatever his mate wanted. 

"That the lust spell can only work if both parties-" 

"I could even do it here, angel." Dean whispered sultry in his ear. That was the last thing that Cas wanted. Cas, not caring that he did not finish his sentence, flew them off to bunker.

Cas flew the two of them directly into their room. Dean pushed the angel on the bed and crawled on him. Dean smiled and claimed the angels mouth. Cas felt fire ignite in his being. Dean had his hands under the angels shirt. 

"Cas." Dean moaned. He grinded his clothed erection into his mates. Cas arched at the friction. Dean ripped off the shirt, sending buttons everywhere. Dean pulled his shirt off and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Cas was panting. He could feel how hot his mate was. 

"Dean," Cas moaned. Dean moved to the other nipple. "You need to fuck me." Dean pulled off and laughed. 

"Eager?" Dean didn't wait for an answer, he moved down and unbuttoned the angels pants. Cas bucked into Dean's hands, resting on his navel. Cas only felt his pants being unbuttoned before Dean moved to remove the angel's foot wear. But Dean needed to fuck now. Cas snapped his fingers.

Both of their clothes were off and laying on the floor and Dean found himself holding a tube of lube. 

"Very eager." Cas heard his mate say. Dean bent down and licked quickly at the slit on his erection. Cas moaned loudly, bucking his hips in search for more. "Ganna fuck you hard Cas." Dean promised. Cas shivered at what Dean was saying. Dean licked Cas's erection once more before taking as much as he could in his mouth. 

Cas howled at the wet heat his hunter wrapped around him. Dean moaned on Cas's shaft, sending vibrations up his whole body. Dean reached one of his hands for the lube. Dean found the bottle and uncapped it. He squeezed some on his fingers as he bobbed his head. Dean hummed again, just so he could see his angel's eyes roll into the back of his head. Dean slid one of his fingers in the angels ass. 

Cas felt his world explode when Dean inserted a finger into him. Cas had no idea what to hold onto. Dean hummed again and Cas's hands decided to work their way into Dean's hair and pull him deeper. Dean hummed again at the rough treatment. Now, Cas fully sheathed in Dean mouth, Dean added a second finger. Cas' back bowed at the feeling. He felt like it was his first time with Dean all over again. 

Everything was so much more intense. Dean pulled off and out of the angel.

"Fuck me, Dean!" Cas shouted at his mate for leaving him empty. Dean chuckled and said in the angels ears,

"Hands and knees, angel." Dean laughed at his mate when the angel's eyes somehow got even darker. Dean pulled away as Cas flipped himself over for Dean. Dean could feel his arousal beginning to take over him. Dean re-lubed his fingers and shoved three in at once.

Cas cried out at the pleasure laced with pain. Dean didn't move his fingers. Cas took the hint and began to push back on Dean's fingers. Cas was panting, aching and he really wanted Dean to fuck him. 

"Wings out, angel." Dean ordered. Cas didn't hear the order. He growled and snapped his hips back on Dean's fingers, pushing them deeper. Cas was busy searching for the right angle. Dean pulled his fingers out when he knew that Cas was not listening. Cas whined loudly at the loss of fingers. Dean slapped his ass once.

"Wings out, angel." Dean repeated, licking the flesh that he struck. Cas whimpered and focused on the ether used to hold his wings. Cas felt his biggest set of wings burst free. The midnight black feathers were disheveled and ruffled with arousal. Dean kissed Cas's ass and murmured in the flesh,

"All of them," Cas growled and said,

"If you don't fuck me-ah" Dean slapped him again. Cas focused on the next set and willed them to be visible. "You'll die." He finished. Dean brought his fingers back to the angel's puckered entrance. He circled the hole, not giving his mate what he wanted. 

"I've got twenty four hours." Dean said. He kissed the hole and circled it with his tongue. Cas mewled when Dean added more pressure to his hole, but not penetrating him. Cas focused on the smallest set of wings and pushed the last of them to Dean's plane of existence. Dean smiled from his lovers ass, and crawled up on his mate. He grinded his erection in the cleft of Cas's ass. 

He licked Cas's back, where the wings met flesh. Dean leaned forward and bit Cas's neck. Cas arched his back in submission to Dean. 

"Ready?" Dean panted. His control (how he had it, neither of them would know) Cas growled,

"Fuck me." Dean grabbed his hips and snapped his own forward. Dean did not give his lover a chance to adjust, he pounded onward. Cas, over prepped, cried out and met Dean thrust for thrust. Dean and Cas moaned at the feeling of heat and fullness.

Dean leaned down and licked the feathers in Cas's left upper wing. He moved to the next set of wings and reached for Cas's leaking cock. Cas fucked himself into Dean's hand. Dean snapped his hips.

"Come for me, Cas." Dean growled. Cas was on the edge, but then he bit into his own black wings. Cas screamed his release. His vision went white as he came all over the sheets. Dean could not stop himself from coming in his mates ass. 

The two of them writhed and fucked for another minute before they came down from their orgasm.

Dean tipped to the side and flopped on the bed. The two of them lay there, panting from the high of the sex. Dean kissed the nearest feather as he pulled out. Cas moaned at the over simulation that Dean gave his wings. He put them back in the ether and faced his mate.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked. Dean leaned in and kissed his mate. Dean pulled Cas into his embrase and smiled.

"Love you." Cas grinned sleepily into his mates chest.

"Love you too." They stayed there for another moment, in between sleeping and pillow talk. Dean sighed, relaxing for the first time since the morning. He huffed a laugh and said,

"Well, that happened." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut.


	3. The Height Difference Is Crucial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know it has been a while. Here is some Sabriel smut

Gabriel didn't give a damn about what the rouge cupid/witch had to do,

what his plans were,

or who the hell he was.

All Gabriel knew, was that his mate was being hurt. Gabriel was fuming at the audacity of the cupid. 

 _He really thinks he can take on all four of the Archangels?_ Gabriel thought with extreme anger. It was crazy and stupid, harming the mate of an angel. Even more so when you decided to harm the mates of all the Archangels. How the cupid thought he could kill the hunters without the full wrath of Heaven being brought upon him. Gabriel tried to reach for the bond and comfort his mate, reassure him that they were all going to make it out okay.

They were with angels after all. But Gabriel found that he could not get to the bone. Whatever the cupid inflicted to still them, stilled the bond. Gabriel's vessel began to show the signs of the wrath that was yet to come. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, his True Form beginning to leak though the seems and fibers of his body.

Gabriel tried thrashing his wings to get out of the bonds, but it proved futile. The cupid had them all. Gabriel was so focused on Sam, he didn't notice when Blake came charging out of the second room. 

Words were exchanged as swiftly as punches and kicks. Blake ended up stabbing the angel part of the hybrid and shooting the witch part later. The moment the bullet connected to the flesh of the witches head, Gabriel was free. 

Gabriel flew the ten feet to his mate and held him up. Sam's eyes were dark with untold lust. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hair and began to devour his mates neck as if his life depended on it.  _It actually does._ The angel thought briefly. Gabriel moaned quietly when Sam bit down on his tender flesh. 

"Fuck." He heard Blake say. Gabriel looked at her and smirked.

"That's the idea." He said. Gabriel heard what Cas was trying to say, but the young Archangel flew off before he could finish his sentence. Gabriel sighed in both frustration and in pleasure. "Both parties have to want it equally." He said, knowing if he did not, the female hunters would die.

The Archangel flew Sam off to their apartment bedroom. Sam was pulling off the shirt of his mate while simultaneously backing him up onto the bed. 

"Sammy," Gabriel groaned as his hunter pulled off his jacket. Sam just hummed into the angel's ear. He began to pull off the shirt, flicking off all the buttons that covered up golden skin. Gabriel felt the back of his knees hit the large bed. Sam pushed the angel down, then followed. 

"Gabriel..." Sam moaned, finally freeing his mate of the red shirt that was covering his chest. Sam sat on his haunches, removed all of his shirts at once ( _highly impressive_ Gabriel though) and bent back down to bite on the angels nipple. Gabriel arched his back at the suddenness of the teeth. "Gabriel." Sam repeated, pulling off and looking at his mate. "I can't..." He stuttered. 

The Archangel understood what his mate was trying to say.

"Can't hurt me, Sam." He said. Gabriel reached up and pushed his mate back off the bed. Sam stumbled away from the bed, confused and horny. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, removing them of their clothing. The angel watched as his hunter began to make his way to Gabriel. Gabriel spread his legs wide, exposing himself for Sam. 

Sam pounced on his angel. He claimed the honeyed lips for himself and showed the angel who was in charge. Sam brought his head up and reached for the lube that he knew was in the drawer. 

"Getting all toppy on me," Gabriel commented. Sam grinned darkly and began to pump his hips forward on the angel beneath him. Sam watched in amusement as the angel's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Sam pulled off and slid down the angels body. He nipped at the hip bones of his mate while putting lube on his long fingers. 

"You better blow me while you prep me-" Gabriel huffed. The hunter smiled at his mate and slid a finger in slowly. Sam watched as his mate threw his head back and panted. 

"No." Sam growled, biting a mark into the angels right thigh. "I like you hot and desperate." Sam began to pump his finger slowly in and out of his mate. Sam watched as pre-come oozed from the slit in his mates cock. He smiled when the angel panted in pleasure. Sam knew that he would be getting some serious payback later on, but he could just blame it on the spell. 

Sam, sliding in another finger, licked the pre-come from his mate. Gabriel groaned loudly and pumped his hips up, desperately trying to reach the warmth of his mates mouth. 

"Payback," Gabriel huffed, "is going to..." He arched when Sam bit into his other thigh, "a bitch." He choked out. It wasn't often that Gabriel was reduced to a single sentence response, so when it happened, Sam's pride swelled. Sam stroked the rim of the angels hole with his thumb, testing to see if it was ready for a third finger. 

Sam brought his face down and licked around the angels cock, never touching the flesh, just teasing him.

Gabriel was burning from need. He was trying to focus on his revenge, but every time he would come up with something worthwhile, Sam would do something like,

"Ahh!" Gabriel shouted. He looked down and saw that his hunter had bitten him on the hip, hard. "The Hell?" He half asked. Sam laughed darkly and said in a very sultry voice,

"You gave me a mark on my hip," Sam shoved a third finger deep into his mates hole. Gabriel whaled at the treatment, it was rough and perfect. "Now I've given you one." Sam began to mercilessly thrust his fingers onto his mates prostate. 

Gabriel couldn't think anymore. He was beyond all things except for Sam. He panted and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

"Ganna." He tried. Sam smirked and pulled his fingers away. Gabriel whined at the loss and looked at his mate. Sam stood there, just far enough that the angel could not feel his heat. Gabriel growled at his mate, a warning that he should get over and fuck him senseless. 

Sam smirked at hi mates desperation and grabbed the lube. He made a show of smearing it on his cock. He ignored the heat of his own erection while torturing his mate. He thrust into his hand when Gabriel whimpered. 

"Would you bring your halo out?" Sam asked, eyes half lidded. Gabriel brought his legs up, beckoning his mate over to him.

"Kinky." Gabriel growled. Sam stalked to his mate and positioned himself, but not pressing in yet. He kissed his mate, all teeth and tongue. Sam pulled his lips away and nibbled on the angels ear. He grabbed his mates legs and put them over his shoulders, making Gabriel fold in half.

"You know you love it." He growled as he circled his hips, cock nudging the puckered entrance. Gabriel didn't deny it. He brought his minimal concentration to the surface and pulled his halo into sight. Sam smiled and sheathed himself into his mates heat with one thrust.

Sam panted, trying to hold himself still and Gabriel whined at the sparks that flew in his eyes. 

" _Move."_ Gabriel demanded. Sam put his hands next to his mates face and began to thrust with force. The angel was consumed with pleasure. It over took his body. He felt his climax edging at him. The sex was going to be hilariously, humiliatingly short.

But  _damn_ was Sam giving him good sex.

Just as Gabriel was going to tell Sam he was going to climax, Sam reached his face to the halo before him and bit down on it. 

Gabriel's True Form ignited within his vessel. He could feel his wings shaking with pleasure. His being light up the room with his gratification. Gabriel shouted his release in Enochian, screaming Sam's names to Heaven and whatever angel made the mistake of listening to him.

It took Gabriel about five minutes to pull himself back into his Vessel. Sam was slumped on his side, pulling Gabriel under his chin, panting. When the Archangel came back to his Vessel in one piece, he noted he was still panting. 

"Gabriel," Sam said in a hushed and ashamed tone, "I am so sorry." Gabriel inhaled a breath he thought he did not need and said,

"Sam," He panted. "That was the best sex I've ever had." Sam sighed in relief and kissed the golden hair. Gabriel hissed and pulled away. "Still sensitive." He muttered. 

"I bit your halo." He snorted, half ashamed half amused. Their heart beats returned to normal after another minute. Sam mused, "I don't think you have ever passed out from bliss." Gabriel pulled away to look at his mate. 

"You bit my True Form, Sam." Gabriel said with a laugh. Sam whimpered and hid his face in his pillow. Gabriel laughed at his mate and reached for his halo. He felt something there. He pinched his eyebrows and snapped a mirror. When he lifted it he saw a dark...bruise?

His eyes widened at the realization of what it was.

"Sam," Gabriel smirked, snapping the mirror away. Sam looked up, cheeks flushed. "You gave me," He chuckled. "you gave me a hickey on my halo."

" _What?"_

*

Crowley was in hell, bored. He thought, if he concentrated, he could hear what the blonde Archangel was up too.

 _Winchesters and their secrets._ He thought. It took him two hours to find where the angel was and another ten minutes to try and hack into whatever the angel was saying at the moment. 

Crowley smiled when he got into angel radio. His happiness was short lived. The pride filled smile soon turned to absolute horror. He grabbed his ears and shouted as if he had a bucket of holy water dumped on him. 

Demons rushed to his aid, trying to find out what was wrong with their king. Crowley found that he could not get out of angel radio as easily as he thought he could. He mentally pulled his mind away and was holding his ears, shocked at what he just over heard.

"Get me the strongest alcohol you can find." He shouted to the demons. "Bloody hell, do it NOW!" He shouted to his minions. Demons whisked themselves away, at the anger the king showed them.

Crowley tried to lock the memory away, what Gabriel said, what he overheard.

A demon came back with a bottle of vodka. Crowley would never drink such a drink, but he was desperate. He smashed off the top of the glass and began to drink from the shattered glass. 

He knew, deep down, he would never be able to un-hear Gabriel's blissful shout.

"Never be able to un-hear that," He stated out loud. He whimpered pathetically and sat back on his throne. He shuddered at the sound, playing in his head like a broken record. He downed the rest of the bottle and threw it. 

"MOOSE!" He shouted to his demons as the blissful shout rang through his head again. 


	4. Someone to Love

Lucifer was forced to watch as the rouge cupid ran his hands through Penny's hair. Lucifer growled, warning him to back off of her. He watched as the cupid walked to Sam. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriel struggle and try to get out of the bonds that were holding all of the angels hostage. 

"Don't bother." The cupid told Gabriel. He walked to Dean and ran his fingers through the dirty blonde hair. "You'd be supervised what a human will do when they are given the weapons and the leadership to do something dangerous." He commented. With a flick of his wrist, Blake was dragged back into the room. Lucifer watched as the cupids Grace darkened when she laid at his feet. 

He hated Blake Porter more than anyone in the room. Lucifer watched as he violently ripped at her hair, forcing her up. He leaned down, whispering something in the hunters ear that was not meant to be heard by the others. The Archangel saw the cupid's Grace ignite darkly when Blake paled. He threw Blake into the other room.

Then the cupid/witch began to explain why he was hunting the eight of them. That the Winchesters had killed so many, that The Archangels were responsible for numerous deaths before both Michael and Lucifer were cast into Hell. Then he talked about Blake's involvement in his wrath and need for vengeance. He spoke of how Blake had been killing humans longer than the Winchester brothers had been hunting. 

 _That cannot be possible._ Lucifer thought for a moment, trying to search for a reason to let them all go. 

"Then you both sprinted out of the Cage when Father freed you. You both killed so many humans," He trailed off. "Only to find love." Lucifer tried to push through the bindings around him. He stilled when the cupid told Michael. "...You're not even going to see her when she dies." Lucifer craned his eyes to see that Michael was about to do something. Lucifer could only hope that it was not incredible stupid. 

"Lust is powerful." He smiled at the four Archangel's. Lucifer could tell where this was going. He tried to push through the bonds again. He was too busy trying to escape to hear what the cupid was saying. 

But he did hear the snap of the hybrid's fingers. 

-

Lucifer's gaze fell of Penny. Her eyes were in the back of her head. She grabbed her abdomen and whined in pain. The cupid laughed when he noticed that they were all trying to comfort their mates. 

"You can do nothing. The humans cannot move in this state." Lucifer began to bring his Grace in. He focused on the energy around him, shrinking his Grace around himself, waiting for the right moment to push it back out quickly. But he never got the chance. 

Blake came hurdling from the other room. Something was wrong with her though, or rather, something was right about her. 

Lucifer saw something coiling around her as she fought the cupid. Every hit she gave was of her own strength, but something was wrapped around her, masking the pain. Lucifer looked to his eldest brother and saw that, somehow, Michael was taking on the pain for himself. 

Lucifer saw Michael drop the connection for a moment, right as Blake was going to deliver a killing blow to the angel side of the hybrid. Michael recollected himself and Blake was on her feet again, but tiring...both of them were. 

Michael's connection was slipping and the protective binding around Blake was fading. Lucifer moved his eyes between the two of them, watching as Michael tried to help Blake save them. 

"Free us." She said, her voice laced with a trace of Michael's. Lucifer looked at Penny and saw that she was on the ground, in a fetal position. Lucifer tried to push his Grace forward, attempting to break the bindings, but it failed. 

Penny managed to turn herself this way she was looking at Lucifer. He looked into her pained eyes and hoped that the look he gave her was one of peace. He did not hear the comment that the cupid made, all he heard was the bullet leaving the chamber of the gun and entering the witches head. 

He was free. He rushed to Penny and claimed her lips. She moaned into his mouth, the balm being applied. 

"My love," He whispered into her ear when it became crucial for Penny to breath. "I will protect you." He held her tight, and flew off to the Bunker. 

Lucifer had flown himself and Penny to their room of the Bunker. For now, they were both safe from outside threats, but Penny was far from safe while the spell was still in her body.

"You know what we must do." Lucifer said, putting Penny on the bed. Penny pulled herself away from the angel.

"Shit." She panted. "Lucifer...I'm-" She tried. The angel broke off her half formed apology by sealing his lips to hers. Penny moaned into the kiss and grabbed the angels hair. Lucifer crawled onto the bed when Penny allowed herself a moment to breathe.

"Lucifer." She said again. The angel in question was currently kissing her neck and trailing his lips to her collar bone. "I can't have you do this because you have too." The human tried. The angel pulled off of her and smiled.

"It has been...centuries since I have been intimate." He spoke softly. "I have never desired intimacy since I broke out of the Cage." He told her. The angel lifted his shirt off, exposing the flesh beneath, and tossed the shirt aside. "At least, not until I meet you." He leaned back down and kissed the human again. Penny arched her back and her hands had a life to their own.

Penny reached for her shirt and peeled it away, leaving her purple lace bra for the Morning Star to see.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Penny rolled her eyes. At that, Lucifer growled possessively and kissed her hard. When the angel felt that the human beneath him was out of breath and would not dare argue he spoke, "Why doubt what is true?" He reached behind her back and unlatched the bra. He pulled it away from her and threw it with his shirt. "So many things I have seen, and none are as beautiful as you." He spoke into her breast. 

"Lucifer?" Penny asked in a huff. The angel pulled his face up and gazed into her brown eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked him. Smiling again, Lucifer spoke,

"I have had nothing to myself." He kissed her chest. "I have had nothing that is mine." He moved to her right nipple and kissed it lightly. "But meeting you, it has made me want beyond imagine." He whispered, moving his mouth to her other breast. "And I want you."

The angel dived down on the humans left breast. Penny gasped at the suddenness of heat and her hands gripped his head. While the angel was playing with her nipple, he reached down and attempted to undo the button on her jeans. He pulled his lips away from her with a huff and snapped his fingers.

Penny's back arched to the change of temperature. One moment her body was on fire and covered in clothing, the next, she was naked but still hot. Lucifer managed to snap his own clothes away. But now he was just staring at her body.

"What?" She moaned, beginning to feel the burning sensation of the spell return. Lucifer looked shy and looked down to the floor. Penny sat up and put her hand to his face. When Lucifer looked at her, Penny knew he was shy about...something.

"I've never-" He said. Penny cocked her head to the side.

"But you said?"

"Not physically. With Grace and demons, yes. But physically..." He trailed off. Penny smirked and pinned Lucifer in a quick spin. Penny straddled her angel and thrust her hip shallowly on his erection. The angel beneath her moaned and grabbed her hips.

"Guess I'll have to teach you." She said. The human smirked, which worried Lucifer, raised her hips and sank down. Lucifer cursed loudly when his cock was buried inside slick, tight heat. "Ready?" Penny asked him, panting. Lucifer could only nod.

Penny raised her hips and sank down again.

"Shit." He cursed. The angle had no clue where to put his hands. They were balled in the sheets currently, but he desired them to be on the human. He let his hands slowly travel up Penny's thighs and they rested on her hips.

"Been a while since I've done this too." Penny admitted when Lucifer's hands found there way back on her breasts.

"Not ganna-" He stuttered when Penny slammed down on him again. Penny raised herself, slammed down and circled her hips. Lucifer cried out in immense pleasure. The Archangel growled when Penny stopped moving her hips, grinning at the reaction she pulled out of him. She then found herself underneath a horny angel.

The angel didn't hesitate. He drew himself out and rammed himself back into her tightness. Penny cried out in pleasure and pushed back on him. Lucifer knew that he was not going to last even half the time he had originally thought he had. The angel put his left hand next to her head and the right hand rested beneath her left breast. He dipped his head and captured her lips for one last passionate kiss before he whispered,

"I love you." He bowed his back and shouted his release in her. However, in his climax, he liberated his Grace past his own vessel and into her body. Grace swept through the human and reached past her body and into her soul. The soul, compassionate and loving, accepted the Grace and, in turn, liberated itself.

The Archangel was surrounded by the light of the soul, its aura hitting the edges of his Grace, asking to be allowed in, to return the love that he had given to the soul.

He knew he didn't deserve it, but he would be damned to say he didn't want it. So, he did something selfish.

He accepted the soul into his Grace. 

-

Penny felt the warmth around her. If she thought about it, she could feel the same warmth inside her as well. She nuzzled into the pillow and chest that was around her and dozed off again. 

An hour later, Penny woke to a soft stroking on her back. The hand slid carefully, but surely, down from her hair to the small of her back. Penny felt the other hand resting on the side of her left breast. Penny sighed softly and opened her eyes. 

"Hello love." Lucifer whispered to Penny when she looked into his eyes. Penny smiled sweetly and brought her hand up to cup the angels face.

"Thank you." She kissed him gently. "For saving my life." Lucifer hugged his human close to his chest and listened to her breath for another five minutes. He continued to stroke her back but his eyes never left the mark that he had left on her.

"Penny." Lucifer began nervously. Penny hummed into his chest. The angel sighed and said, "I was going to be alone, forever." He pulled away from her and sat up. Penny, not ashamed of her nakedness, followed the suit. "I never thought that I would find someone I could care about. Care about, so deeply, that I would rather die than watch my loved one fall." Lucifer sighed. He reached out and took her hand in his own. "I never thought that I could love like this. This...passion, so deep in my core that I desire nothing but you and everything that is you. I wish to hold you, love you, and do nothing but that for all eternity." 

Penny surged forward and locked him into another kiss. She leaned into the angel and he brought his hand to her burnt flesh. She hissed and looked at her breast then gasped at what she saw.

On the left side of her left breast was a red hand print that matched Lucifer's hand perfectly. 

"Luce, does this-" Penny asked hurriedly. Lucifer panicked.

"Now...know that this had to be consensual for both...I thought that-" He was cut off from explaining when Penny put a finger to his lips. 

"You were cocky before." She stated. "Now you are hesitant." Lucifer swallowed.

"I doubt that you wanted the inexperienced." He whispered sheepishly. Penny laughed quietly. She leaned into him and gave him a hug. 

"I love you for you." She pulled away with a smile. "As you so wisely put it, 'I desire nothing but you  and everything that is you.'"

"So...you're okay with this?" He questioned. Penny nodded and said,

"Very." The angel's Grace burst forward again. His wings burst free of his vessel and wrapped themselves around the human.

"My beautiful human." He whispered. "My mate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I had a serious case of writers block. See if you can guess (not that it is much of a guess) as to what happens next.


	5. Tailwind

Michael had thought that the two of them, Blake and Penny, had formed premature bonds with himself and Lucifer. He thought about this often after the time when the tornado came and threw Lucifer into a panic attack. The females showed some...attributes that held true to a bond between an angel and a human. Michael could not test his theory without hurting the bond that they had, matured or not. 

Much like the hunters bonds, Penny and Blake could feel, echos, of what the angels were feeling. But they would mistake these echos, for their own emotions. Michael had felt these echos as well. When Blake wanted something, he would have a desire to have the same thing. 

And so began his experimentation. He would test the bond by doing simple things. He would want something, and wait to see if Blake would want the same thing. She often thought that it was just hormones. One day in particular, Blake decided it was a good idea to eat a tray of nachos, but she wanted re-fried beans, (Michael projected wanting beans) so Blake drove an hour away to get re-fried beans for her nachos.

In Hines sight, it was not a very good call, sticking with just food as the main property of the test. Through the bond, Blake was beginning to feel that her urges were not her own, but Michael's. Michael stopped his experiment when Blake glared at him. 

A week later, Michael found that he could, in a way, loan over some of his strength to Blake.

He only just found that out...

-

Michael could hear Blake thinking to herself, trying to think through the pain, think the pain away. Michael could feel the echo of the pain. He tried to push the pain away from her, but he knew that pain like that could only be transferred. 

So he took it upon himself. 

The pain was hot, raw and unbearable. It coiled in his body and wrapped around his Grace. He tried to heal it, but it lashed out at him. His concentration slipped and gave the hybrid the perfect amount of time to get the upper hand on Blake. A moment later, both the hunter and the angel, felt the bond weaken and with its weakening, their strength. 

But Blake managed to get the upper hand and lift the curse off of the angels. Michael rushed to Blake's aid when she started to fall towards the ground. Michael only half cared what his brothers were telling her. Blake needed sex, and as under-qualified as he was to do that, he would try. 

-

"Blake-" Was all that Michael said. Blake, control no longer in her body, started to attack the Commander of Heaven's lips with her own. Blake felt the air shift around her and she found herself in her and Michael's room. Blake pushed Michael on the bed, and attached her lips to his neck. She pulled back and felt horrible.

She flung herself off of his body, knowing how wrong this was. Her only successful relationship was ruined, 

And it was all because fucking cupid witch hybrid. 

"Hey," Michael offered, getting off of the bed and walking to where she was sitting on the floor. 

"Michael." She groaned out, "I cannot let you do this." She whined as he approached her. "I cannot force you to." She told him. Michael took another step closer to the human on the floor and she tried to shove herself into a corner. 

"Blake, you have no choice." He whispered, putting a hand into her black hair.

"We all have a choice." She said in pain. The hunter looked up at the angel, brown eyes pleading.

"I cannot let you die."

"It's not consensual." She shouted, standing suddenly. "You are doing it because you  _half_ to. Not because you want to." She walked to the door, trying to get away. Michael blocked the door with his own body and pushed Blake back onto the bed. 

"I cannot have you die." He growled at her. Blake found herself pinned under the angel. She set her jaw and glared at him. He sighed and sat on her body, ignoring the protest of being straddled and sat on. 

"I cannot have you die." He repeated in a smaller voice this time. "You mean too much to me." He looked her. "I need to do this, not for you, not for me, but for us. I will not have you die." 

"Why?" She asked. Blake could feel the same thing she felt with one other person, but she dare not admit the emotion, the feeling.  Michael leaned down, his eyes level with her own and whispered,

"Because I love you." Blake swallowed on a dry throat and began to sit up. Michael allowed the action to take place, knowing that she would no longer run.

"Dammit, Michael." She whispered, looking at the floor. Michael was shocked, the human rejected him. He started to go but an arm reached around his to his cheek. When he looked up, Blake was smiling and her eyes were watering. "I...I love you too." She whispered. She pulled Michael into a kiss, deep and passionate. It was then that her lust returned. 

She guided Michael onto the bed and rolled on top of him, lips never breaking their connection. Michael moaned and began to feel himself get hot. Blake circled her hips slightly and bit on his lip. Michael had to pull his face away from the humans lips to moan at the feeling. His pants were getting tighter and tighter, as if they were shrinking. Blake sat up on her angel and said,

"You're sure?" Michael nodded once, giving her permission to do whatever she needed too to cure the curse. Blake smiled and leaned down again. Michael found that he was at the mercy of the human that was kissing and sucking loudly at his neck. He had no idea where to put his hands, on the bed, on her. He was clueless. 

Blake, who had moved to the other side of his neck, began to take off his brown shirt. She tossed it aside then sat up to remove her own. 

Michael had never seen Blake without some form of shirt on. He never saw her pale skin, so when she removed her shirt to reveal not only pale flesh and a black bra, but two tattoos  _Honor_  and _Courage_ were each inked below her collar bone. 

"Didn't that hurt." He moaned when she licked at his nipples. 

"Like a bitch." She replied. He was going to ask why she had the tattoos but Blake had other plans that did not involve talking. The human did not spend much time with his peck, instead she moved to the bulge in the angels pants. 

"I've never-" He tried as she pressed on his navel to undo the single button on the angels jeans. 

"The blushing virgin?" She asked. Michael threw his head back when she rubbed the bulge. She smiled and pulled the jeans down in one swoop. Blake managed to take off his shoes while he was in the depths of pleasure. 

"Oh, if you like this..." She said darkly. Blake unbuttoned her own pants and, in a very un-sexy way, ripped off her pants and cast them aside. She leaned down and began to suck just above the angels underwear line. Michael bucked up to the hunter. Michael found that he wanted his hands to be in the hunters dark locks. Blake moaned when he tried to push her further. Blake grabbed the waist line of the boxers and pulled them away as swiftly as she did his pants. 

Michael had no idea what she was going to do, but what she did, he could never suspect that. The human, with her eyes on him, sucked his erection down. 

It was hot. It was sinful. But damn, it felt amazing. The Archangel moaned and thrust his hips up into the warm mouth. He could feel a different sort of heat beginning to grow in his stomach. Blake pulled off and smiled when he whined. Blake crawled up on the angel, like a cat staking its prey and hovered above the angels mouth.

"No going back." She whispered. Michael nodded his agreement. The hunter pulled off her bra, then her underwear. Now completely naked and exposed, she sheathed herself onto the angel. 

A nicer angel would have waited for the hunter, who had not had sex in seven years to wait, but Michael clearly did not read the Manual of Sexual Adventures. The moment Blake sheathed herself, Michael grabbed her hips, pulled her down onto his cock while thrusting up. Blake yelped as pain seeped into her core. The angel, blinded with lust was about to do it again. 

The hunter, figuring this would happen, pinched his stomach. 

"Blake..."He whined when she forced him to stop. She panted as her body adjusted itself to the cock and said,

"You have to wait...I was the one hit with the lust spell, remember?" Michael collected himself trying hard not to hurt Blake. When Blake thought herself ready, she began to thrust. 

The two of them found a rhythm quickly and stuck to it for about five minutes before both of their movements became erratic. As Michael climaxed, he demanded for Blake to close her eyes. 

It became too much for Blake to handle; the sheer force of the climax, and the burning that was going on  _inside_ her body. Blake felt a warm, loving heat enter her and remain in her. And, as she was drifting off to sleep, she knew, whatever that heat was, it was definitely not semen.

*

Michael cleaned the sweat and sperm off of himself, his mate and the sheets. Blake was surrounded by dark and light shades of red feathers. She sighed in his chest and turned over so her back was in his chest. 

This position also left his hand print visible. Michael contemplated the mark on her scapula, his mark and thought about his brothers. They all had left their own hand print on their human. 

 _Hand prints are over rated._ He thought. He looked at his mark and thought of what it should be. Inspiration hit him and he began to trace his mark with one of his hands. The hand print slowly changed into a single red feather. The feather was not large, but it was not small either. Michael, proud of his work, kissed the mark and hugged his mate. He then fell asleep feeling a drift of love filter through the new bond. 


	6. The Aftermath

"Dean," Cas prompted to his mate when he opened his eyes. 

"Hmmm?" The hunter questioned. 

"We should get up." Dean just snorted at his mates comment and buried his head deeper into the pillow. Cas huffed at his mates stubbornness and thought of a reason for Dean to get out of bed and face the real world.

"It has been three hours," He tried. Dean said nothing.

"We should see if your brother is okay." Cas attempted, hoping that Dean's big brother complex would work. 

"He's fine with Gabriel." Dean mumbled. Cas sighed.  _At least he talked._ The angel thought. Cas thought some more, thinking his way out of Dean's laziness. He pondered for another ten minutes when a single object drifted through his head. The angel smiled and whispered the single word,

"Pie." Dean responded immediately. His eyes shot open and he looked at his angel. 

"Pie?" He asked. Cas nodded his head.

"Pie." He repeated. Dean looked at him for another moment, then shot out of the bed, loudly exclaiming,

"Pie!" Dean began picking up the clothes that he and Cas had torn off earlier and threw it on. Cas calmly rolled out of bed and began picking up his clothes and brushing off the dust and loose threads. While Dean was throwing on his clothes, Cas was buttoning his shirt and fixing his tie.

"Pie Cas," Dean told him. Apparently the angel was getting dress to slowly for Dean. "Pie!" Cas rolled his eyes and began dressing the speed that Dean deemed acceptable. When Dean turned around to get to the kitchen, Cas tried to get his attention, but Dean just brushed him off by shouting,

"Pie!" What Cas was trying to tell Dean, was that Dean managed to put his shirt on inside out and backwards. But Dean was already out of the room and, most likely, half way to the kitchen. Cas sighed, knowing that Dean would only listen to him when someone else called him out on it. 

As Cas walked into the kitchen, he saw Gabriel and Sam sharing what looked like a milkshake. They were both snickering at Dean and him just chanting 'pie' over and over again. Cas sat next to his brother and snapped his fingers, making pie appear, but keeping his shirt in the disheveled way that it was supposed to be. When Dean finally sat down to eat his pie, he eyed his brother and his mate in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Gabriel eyed the humans shirt then took another sip of his milkshake. Sam sighed and looked to Cas.

"Sorry."

"He has his moments where he can be quite infuriating." The angel admitted to the human.

"Hey!" Dean looked at his shirt and blushed. "Ah..." He stuttered. "Sorry Cas." The angel rolled his eyes again and stole a piece of Dean's pie.  Dean quickly changed his shirt and dove back into the pie. Comfortable silence filled the Bunker kitchen.

"So," Gabriel began, "when do you think the others will join us?" Gabriel smiled at the three other people, excited to see what had happened. 

"Did they have sex?" Dean asked. Cas shuddered at the thought of his siblings having sex with his two friends. 

"Obviously they did." Gabriel stated. "or they are just waiting in pain." He said as an afterthought.

"I don't think that Lucifer or Michael would let them die." Sam stated, stealing the remaining milkshake from his mate.

"I agree." Cas said. He was going to say more when he felt Lucifer's Grace enter the room. When Cas turned to look at his older brother he saw Penny, somewhat shyly, next to the angel. But looking past the skin, both Gabriel and Castiel could see that Lucifer's Grace was inside the humans soul. Cas smiled while Gabriel shouted,

"Finally!" He got up and clapped his brother on the back and hugged Penny briefly. "I thought I would have to lock you too in a room together." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch that he and Sam had occupied before the hunt. Dean, Sam and Cas migrated to the living room, Penny and Lucifer following. 

With the six of them in their respective chairs and couches, Sam noticed the small hickeys on the two of them. 

"So who was top?" Dean asked. Sam threw a pillow at his brother when Lucifer blushed Penny smiled and said,

"It was a fight for dominance." Gabriel laughed at Penny's honestly, and he laughed even harder when he noticed that Lucifer's blush had deepened. 

"What about the four of you? Are you okay." Penny asked. Dean threw her a 'really?' look, but answered anyway,

"I mean we are all here?" 

"And to think you would forget the two of us." A voice came from behind them. Blake and Michael walked in and Blake sat on the floor in front of Michael's chair. 

"Dammit Michael," Dean commented when he saw the sides of the Archangels neck. "Did she eat you alive?" With a smirk Blake commented,

"We didn't get to that part yet." Penny and Gabriel were reduced to tears at the comment from the human. Michael was as confused as ever.

"Why would you want to-" Blake cut him off by saying,

"I promise, I will explain later." She said. Silence hung over the eight of them when the laughing subsided. It was Cas who broke it this time.

"So..." He prompted to Blake and Penny, "Your mated." Blake nodded while Penny said 'yes.'

"So..." Gabriel began the same way as his little brother. "How was the sex?" Penny blushed and looked down. Blake was opening her mouth to share. Michael, anticipating this, clamped his hand over her mouth, preventing any unwanted comments. 

"Gabriel, please don't." Sam and Dean said to the Messenger. Blake's eyes filled with mischief and she licked his palm. Michael pulled his hand away quickly.

"Did you just lick me?" He asked. The others were watching their quarrel. 

"I did." She stated factually. 

"What are you, a dog?" Michael questioned. Blake's gaze became innocent quickly and she said,

"I'll beg if you want me to, master." Michael inhaled quickly. Blake turned her head and looked around the room with a smirk when she was meet with silence. Gabriel whistled slowly and said,

"You better be in for a lot of heat, Mike." Gabriel shook his head when the female's grin got bigger. 

"Why?" He questioned.

"Bro, she just admitted that she is into BDSM." He waved his hand to indicate the people in the room. "to the  _entire_ room. Without shame." Gabriel sat back, looked at Sam and said, "And you thought I was bad."

"Save it for the bedroom, Blake." Dean said. He shuddered at the thought. Cas leaned into his space and whispered,

"We have not explored that area...yet." Dean sighed audibly when his mates words were effecting his body in an inappropriate way when you are with family. Sam thought thought that, to get away from the previous subject, he would turn on the TV. 

Only when he turned it on, the volume was extremely loud and the T-Rex from Jurassic Park had given its glorious (as Dean had once called it) rawr. It was been an incredible moment to tune into the TV, only Blake, who was sitting next to the speakers, got the brunt of the blow.

"Fucking Shit!" She shouted, scrambling away from the speakers. The others laughed at her and Michael told her that she had gotten what she deserved. As she went to the kitchen to make a sandwich, Michael, Lucifer and Cas were confused by the plot line. Sam shut off the TV (after lowering the volume) while Dean searched for the DVD. A memory chimed through Cas head when he looked at Blake, making her sandwich.

"Blake?" He asked. She looked up and waited. The angel sighed, not knowing if it was right to ask, 

"Why did the cupid call you a Child of Death?" Everyone stilled and looked at her. Blake smiled weakly and went back to making her sandwich.

"To make a _very_ long story short," She picked up her plate and began to walk back to the others. "I was in a situation that I should not have been. My commanding officers did not know that the offensive side had left, but trapped the place that we were sent to secure. I got myself out of an  _extremely_ sticky situation and when the doctors were patching me up they said, 'the only thing that could have gotten out of that, alive, would be a Child of Death.' The nickname stuck." She finished. She sat down on Michael's lap, no longer trusting the speaker volume. 

The seven others shrugged off the comment and watched the movie. When everything was going wrong, Gabriel decided that everyone needed popcorn. The first movie finished and the second one was played shortly after.

But while the second one was being put into the DVD player, Gabriel laughed at something and a bit of his halo shined through enough for the other angels to see. 

"Gabriel," Cas said slowly, "How is there a hickey on your halo?"

*

God felt the two bonds shift across heaven. Penny and Blake were mated to Archangels now.

"About damn time." He said. 


End file.
